The day it Rained Catmint
by Rainleaf the spy
Summary: Exactly what happens when StarClan get's bored? They make it rain catmint of course!Inspired by Chucklz-lives-on!


Thunder streaked the sky. The wind howled, running through the grass that surrounded a starry pool. Raindrops splattered across the surface, creating ripples. An old, gray, cat sat near the pool; unaware of the blue cat padding nearer, and nearer.

"Yellowfang, just because you're grumpy, doesn't mean the weather has to, too," the blue cat paused, momentarily, before flicking her tail. As if Bluestar was secretly a witch attending Hogwarts, the wind stopped, turning into light breezes, the rain disappeared, leaving only dew-filled grass.

"Where did you learn _that_?" Yellowfang gasped.

"At Hogwarts!" Bluestar responded.

"Hogwarts?" Yellowfang questioned.

"Yes. Hogwarts: academy of witchcraft and wizardry. See I have my letter right here. _Dear Ms. Fur, Hogwarts academy of Witchcraft and wizardry would like to inform you-_well that's enough, because Hagrid came and said 'Yer a witch, Frostfur!'" The blue-gray cat meowed.

"Frostfur? Isn't your name Bluestar?" Yellowfang asked.

"I know it was probably a glitch." Bluestar said.

A cloud of white, freezing cold snow appeared. Out of the smoke a white she-cat with ice-blue eyes stepped out. Her gaze swept over Bluestar.

"Hi, Bluestar. You got a Hogwarts letter, I see? It's a shame, mine never arrived. You think I'm a squib? Brindleface got her's, Robinwing had one too. Can I see the letter, I wanted to see how it looks like, perhaps it arrived but I threw it away?" Frostfur asked.

"Oh-um sure- but I don't think you'll be able to read anything- it's-um-blurred u-u-p." Bluestar stuttered, but pawed over the letter when Frostfur glared.

"_Dear ? _Why do you have my letter! And to think I was a squib. You Mousebrain! How could you! I had to be a witch! I'm pureblood! And I received _your _letter!" Frostfur snapped.

"Oh, you received my letter? Why give it now? I haven't been to Hogwarts since my first year." Bluestar admitted.

"No, it's a letter saying the Ministry of Magic will be coming here to destroy your wand. You're underage." Frostfur said, reading the letter.

"I'm not underage!" Bluestar insisted.

"Will you two just shut up already?" Yellowfang snapped. "We're off topic, again.""Right, Frostfur meowed, "let me just find my glasses, and we'll get back to discussing how to make the clan's crazy."

After a few moments of searching beneath rocks-And Yellowfang bumping her head on a tree- they managed to find Frostfur's glasses.

"Okay, everyone settled. Wait- where's Mousefur, and Whitestorm?" Yellowfang asked.

"And Ivypool?" Bluestar added.

"And Brindleface." Frostfur added.

"And Hollyleaf." Bluestar added.

"And Tallstar.'' Frostfur added.

And this continued until Bluestar and Frostfur listed every member of their new Order of the Phoenix, until Yellowfang yelled "stop" and made Frostfur poof everyone to their sacred meeting place, also known as The Magical Black Family House."Okay, is everybody here?" Yellowfang asked.

"No, where's Nightstar? He has Percy the Weasel." Mousefur reported.

"All right, Frostfur poof Nightstar here." Yellowfang ordered.

"Why does Frostfur always get to poof cats? It's not fair, for I, Bluestar the great and powerful Ninja leprechaun, just sit here being the receptionist for StarClan's magical cloud smoke company?" Bluestar asked.

"Because you're too stupid, and like blowing up our clients." Yellowfang responded.

"I take that as a compliment." Bluestar meowed, smiling evilly.

"I rest my case." Yellowfang meowed.

A black, starry cloud of smoke appeared and a small weasel scampered out, followed by a black, elderly tom.

"Sorry," the black tom apologized. "Percy wouldn't get into his cage."

"See! Look even the leader who never got nine lives gets a better cloud of smoke! All I have is a cloud of smoke which is gray and is shrouded by ferns. "Ferncloud snapped.

"Ferncloud, calm down!" Cinderpelt whispered.

"That's it! Who wants' to join W.H.O.C.O.S.?" Ferncloud asked.

"Um, Ferncloud. What does it even mean?" Cinderpelt whispered softly.

"We hate our clouds of smoke!" Ferncloud announced proudly.

"StarClan is already crazy. This shouldn't be a problem." Mousefur whispered, quietly to Yellowfang; watching cats surround Ferncloud."Okay, my kitty servants," Bluestar began after overhearing Mousefur," Yellowfang has an announcement."

"Um, actually no. Whitestorm does." Yellowfang meowed.

"Okay, my kitty servant, Whitestorm has an announcement. Here, happy, Yellowfang?"

"Um, actually it's Frostfur. But why is everybody so Sirius? Ha-ha get it Sirius-serious? No? Oh, Okay?" Whitestorm added, after hearing the cricket chirps.

"Where'd you get the cricket chirping, whoever-played-the-cricket-noises?" Hollyleaf asked.

"I recorded it, especially for Whitestorm; the joke's getting boring, he use's it at every meeting. " Ferncloud responded.

"But that's against the Warrior code!" Hollyleaf protested.

"It's also against the Warrior code for a black she-cat with green eyes to run into a tunnel after a gathering; claiming she's dead." Mosskit answered, smartly for her age.

"Frostfur just let out one of those annoying coughs you use when you're trying to get someone's attention. " Mousefur reported.

"Actually Yellowfang wanted to say something." Frostfur meowed, before poofing away in a white, icy cloud of smoke.

"Frostfur! You can't just leave me here! By my self! Well-I guess you just did so-"Yellowfang began.

"Okie-dokie, so our Master Plan is we're going to make the clan's crazy. But we have one teeny-weensy problem: We don't know how." Bluestar interrupted.

"Oh! We can use Jayfeather's hypnotic powers!" Windstar squealed.

"You mean Hollykit's hypnotic powers?" Shrewpaw corrected.

"No, Jayfeather's!" Windstar insisted.

"Uh-huh! Hollykit!" Shrewpaw meowed.

"Jayfeather!"

"Hollykit!"

"Jayfeather!"

"Hollykit!"

"Jayfeather!"

"Hollykit!"

"Jayfeather!"

"Hollykit!"

"Jayfeather!"

"Hollykit!"

"Jayfeather!"

"Hollykit!"

"Actually, Honeyfern has hypnotic power." Ivypool meowed.

"Okay fine. We can use _Honeyfern's _hypnotic powers."

"Alright, Frostfur poof Honeyfern here!" Yellowfang ordered."

"Frostfur isn't here." Mousefur reported.

"Then poof Frostfur here." Yellowfang ordered.

"I'm not magical." Mousefur insisted.

"We're StarClan! We can poof cats. It's a requirement!" Yellowfang snapped, before face-pawing.

"Oh, right. But I've been in StarClan for only for five moons. I need to be in StarClan for twenty-six moons before you can poof cats." Mousefur insisted.

'Alright, alright. Fine I'll poof Honeyfern and Frostfur here." Yellowfang snapped, and clapped her clouds of smoke appeared. One white with snowflakes and the other a light ginger shrouded by ferns.

"Honeyfern!" Yellowfang ordered "use you hypnotic powers to make the clan cats crazy!"

"Can't." Honeyfern answered simply, like it was no big deal she was talking to the grumpy-paws itself: Yellowfang.

"Why!" Yellowfang asked, though it sounded more outraged that confused.

"Because, the clan cats are alive. I'm dead. My hypnotic powers work on dead cat's only. See look." Honeyfern turned to Ivypool. "_You are going crazy-not to mention awakening- very crazy. When you wake up you'll make everyone crazy, too."_Ivypool stood there, not the least bit in a trance.

"See! I told!" Honeyfern meowed triumphantly. "_Yellowfang you are feeling happy, very happy. You are no longer a grumpy cat. Truth be told you were never one-for you are gray, the grumpy cat's brown. Now when I clap my paw's you will awaken and start baking brownies." _Honeyfern clapped her paws, and Yellowfang awakened, and hurried off into a kitchen that had magically appeared. "And Kreecher may not help you!" Honeyfern added, remembering the house elf they had forcefully 'borrowed' to lay the role of the Black Family house-elf.

"Honeyfern, break the hypnotic trance, now." Hollyleaf ordered.

"Fine, but you have no sense of Humor!" Honeyfern shot back, and clapped her appeared from the kitchen; holding a batch of brownies, looking absolutely confused.

"What in StarClan's-particularly mine- name happened?" she asked, stepping away from the disappearing kitchen.

"Uh-well, Honeyfern hypnotized you to prove her point. I think we-well somecat- made a video. We can show it to you if you like." Hollyleaf explained.

"No, thank you. We have a camera cat? Who is it? How come I never knew about this 'camera cat'?" Yellowfang questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"The camera cat is," Mousefur paused, and Ferncloud played dramatic music," Mosskit! So I guess we should call her the camera kit!"

"How come Mousefur get's to report everything? I made up the idea of the Forest news!" Frostfur interrogated.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because she doesn't have a job?" Hollyleaf answered.

"I _don't _have a job!" Frostfur insisted."Yes you do. You get to poof cats away. And Mousefur's serious." Hollyleaf began.

"Sirius is alive?" Frostfur yelled.

"No, serious. S-E-R-I-O-U-S. Not S-I-R-I-U-S. "Hollyleaf hissed.

"Oh My StarClan! Hermione is a cat! She must have taken a poly-juice potion! Alright kitties! Kitnap Hermione! The poly-juice potion will wear off soon!" Frostfur ordered.

"No my kitties! We need a plan B, and leave Hermione alone! You can fan girl later. "Bluestar ordered, trying to sort out the chaotic cats surrounding Hollyleaf.

"Settle down!" Riverstar ordered.

"I want my den back! Bramblestar stole it!" Firestar yowled.

"Alright Firestar, we'll meow about that later. First things first; we need a plan B. Any ideas?" Cinderheart asked.

"Why is Cinderheart there? She isn't in a high position. How come she gets to order me around?" Firestar wailed.

"Firestar, Cinderheart is crazy. You're not; live with it!" Yellowfang snapped.

"I'm dead." Firestar protested.

"Too bad!" Yellowfang growled. "Now back to topic!"

"How about we send them a prophecy?" Ferncloud suggested.

"Or maybe we could send them a crazy cat?" Stonefur added.

"Perhaps we could give them catmint?" Tallstar suggested.

"How ab-"Some random cat began.

"Yes!Tallstar, you're a genius! But how?" Yellowfang asked.

"From our secret stash!" Tallstar meowed.

"But it's our _Secret _stash." Windstar protested.

"Silence! I demand Silence!" Bluestar ordered.

"Bossycat!" Some cat yowled.

"I take that as a compliment!" Bluestar meowed, her voice full of mock gratitude.

"Okay, we have our plan, but how do the living cats receive our surprise?"

"We make Catmint grow everywhere?"

"We recruit a few of the living cats-including members of the Order of the Phoenix-and give them a lot of catmint?"

"I'm a Greenleaf breeze!"

"Good ideas- what does being a Greenleaf breeze have anything to do with this?" Mousefur asked.

"We make a new code for the Warrior Code?"

"Who would do that?"

"Hollyleaf."

"Don't you mean Hermione?"

"We declare it's the will of StarClan?"

"We send a new sickness which can only be cured by lot's catmint?"

"How about we make it rain catmint?"

"No, no, no- yes! We make it rain catmint! I'm such a genius." Bluestar meowed. "Hey, did anybody notice how similar Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf are with the three cats who delivered the prophecy?"

"No, how?"

"Well, Lionblaze and Lionheart are 'mister purrfects'. Hollyleaf and Bluestar are bossy. And Jayfeather and Yellowfang are grumpy."

"I'm a prefect? I shall be the head tom next year! Mwhahahaha!" Lionheart laughed evilly.

"Or did anybody notice how Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Graystripe, and Firestar are still alive, but Ravenpaw and Hollyleaf are gone? The golden and gray cat's are still around, while the black cats aren't." Firestar asked.

"No, Firestar is dead. That's not true!" Bluestar hissed.

"I'm just trying to be optimistic." Firestar insisted

"Well, you're failing, but I'll give you an 'A' for trying. Though it's pathetic." Bluestar meowed.

"Alright, alright, stop your arguing. I need a _sane _volunteer to go bring our secret stash of catmint. Anybody?" Yellowfang ordered.

"I'll go!" Whitestorm meowed, springing to his paws.

"Alright Whitestorm and Willowpelt. You can go." Yellowfang ordered.

"But I don't want to go!" Willowpelt insisted.

"Too bad. I said so, so you have too!" Yellowfang insisted.

"Fine, don't get your whiskers twirled." Willowpelt grumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yellowfang asked.

"I don't know. It's the first thing that came to my mind." Willowpelt responded.

"Just go." Yellowfang hissed.

"Fine, fine! Don't get-"

"Don't. You. Dare." Yellowfang snapped.

"Alright, I'm leaving." Willowpelt meowed.

"Good." Yellowfang responded, satisfied as Willowpelt trailed after Whitestorm.

"Okay, now that that's settled, how do we make it rain catmint?" Mousefur asked.

"'ow about we t'row it down from "ze looking puddle"?" Silverstream asked.

"It's Fleur!" the cat's gasped.

"No, Silverstream always speaks with a French accent." Willowbreeze defended.

"Rig't-look zey're back!" Silverstream gasped, pointing at the two cats that dragged two rather large bags.

"Go help them!" Honeyfern hissed at Ferncloud.

The three cats finally managed to drag the enormous leave filled bags, and placed them near the looking puddle. "On the count of three dump those into the looking puddle!" Yellowfang ordered.

"Ohh! Can I do it, please?" Cinderheart begged.

"Fine." Yellowfang snorted.

"Okay 1-2-and 3!" Cinderheart ordered. The three cats emptied out the bags. "Now what do we do?" Nightstar asked.

"We just settle down and wait." Cinderpelt responded.

Yellowfang smiled evilly: Mission accomplished.

"I know! How about while we're waiting we tell stories!" Ferncloud squealed, jumping to her paws.

"Si! That's a great idea!" Mosskit squeaked, followed by unison of mews from the other StarClan kits.

"Alright, fine we'll tell stories but which one?" Leopardstar questioned.

"How about the time the clan's went crazy?" Crookedstar suggested.

"No, that hasn't happened yet." Cinderpelt reminded.

"Right." Crookedstar meowed, giving his chest fur few licks; embarrassed.

"How about we re-read the Harry Potter series?" Robinwing-one of the biggest potterheads-asked.

"No, it's not for kits- they're too young." Ferncloud responded.

"How about we tell them about Seedleaf: The cat that could talk to animals?" Cinderpelt asked.

"I never heard of that?" Ferncloud mused.

"Of course you didn't, I made it up!" Cinderpelt hissed.

"Oh. But did you have to say it out loud that seemed interesting." Ferncloud complained.

"StarClan help me." Cinderpelt murmured.

"Oh! I know! We should tell them about Percy the Weasel! Isn't that right, Percy?" A dusty brown cat suggested.

"Who are _you_?" Yellowfang asked.

"I'm Seedleaf." The cat answered.

"Aren't you a legend?" Ferncloud asked.

"Mousebrain! Didn't you hear! Cinderpelt made Seedleaf up! She can't be a legend!" Yellowfang hissed.

"No, look! Do you see the landscape from behind her? Her outline's faint." A mysterious spotted cat meowed softly.

Yellowfang squinted her eyes, and stepped back startled. "She's older than you, too, Leopardstar!" Yellowfang gasped.

"I'm _not _Leopardstar." The mysterious not-Leopardstar murmured.

"Then who are you?" Yellowfang hissed, glaring.

"Oh-hey, Yellowfang! I think it's a good idea to tell you too mind your tongue! That's Swiftstar- the mythological leader of LeopardClan." Leopardstar sang.

"O-o-oh!" Yellowfang stammered, fluffing out her fluffy, fluffy, fluffy fur. And fluffing it again. And again. And again. Until she looked like a big puffball.

"Oh Yellowfang's a fluffball!" Bluestar sang.

"Well, it wasn't my fault!" Yellowfang meowed defensively.

"How many beautiful black spotted tabbies do you know- and how many leopards do you know?" Swiftstar asked.

"Um…" Yellowfang began.

"Yellowfang has trouble seeing!" Bluestar piped up, trying to be helpful.

"Yes!" Yellowfang nodded; grateful.

"Oh. Frosty-no the other one-no I mean that one- no-no-no-yes you. How many white she-cat's are there?" Swiftstar hissed.

"Oh about a hundred or so." Bluestar meowed cheerfully.

"My name's Frostfur not Frosty-"Frostfur began.

"I don't care!" Swiftstar hissed, "Just give me your glasses!"

"My glasses aren't real." Frostfur insisted.

"Oh, well than why didn't you say so?" Swiftstar asked.

"I tried t-never-mind." Frostfur meowed; thinking better than to argue with a moderately-friendly-ancient-leopard.

"Okay, so before we have another argument, how about we tell about how Percy the Weasel came to be?' Seedleaf asked.

"Yes!" The kits meowed; supportively.

"Oh, alright then, who wants' to tell the story?" Yellowfang asked.

"I do!" Cinderpelt squeaked.

"Okay, Cinderpelt it is." Yellowfang announced.

Cinderpelt started coughing and testing various voices, cats started staring at the fluffy she-cat with confusion and disbelief."Um, Cinderpelt _what are you doing_?" Frostfur asked.

"Finding my narrator's voice-oh here we go, found it! Now Cinderpelt Studios would like to introduce: _The Tale of Percy the Weasel __It all started during one of our meetings at The Magical Black Family House. It was our first meeting, and we had just finished debating our order name: The Order of the Phoenix, and our meeting place's name. Our new goal was to find our mascot. Immediately there was mews of 'Toad', 'Owl', 'Unicorn', and 'Hagrid', among the many suggestions.__ Until, someone suggested: 'Pigwidgeion'. _

_Some weren't so sure, somecat even said 'But Pigwidgeion is an owl!'_

_Frostfur said 'a Pygmy Puff,'_

_Speckledtail's light -bulb went off: 'I know! A weasel! In honor of the Weasleys!' the speckled cat exclaimed. _

_Unison of mews, meows, mrows, went off. And it was decided; a weasel 'twas! 'Arthur!', 'Molly!', 'William!', 'Charlie!', 'Percy!', 'Fred!', 'George!', 'Ronald!', 'Ginny!' cats meowed in unison._

'_Silence!' Honeyfern ordered._

'_It's Speckledtail's idea, let her decide.'_

_Thousands of eyes went to Speckledtail, 'Um, how about Percy?' she asked._

_Approval rang out through the crowd._

'_Speckledtail should take care of him!' Frostfur suggested._

_Many cats approved, but Speckledtail had a temporary problem: she had injured her paw while hunting-she could not watch Percy until her paw was healed. 'How about Nightstar takes care of Percy, while Speckledtail is getting healed?' Nightstar agreed, and Frostfur poofed everyone to the hunting grounds. 'Let the weasel chase began!'_

_Cats scampered off in all directions, and weasels were brought to Speckledtail from every territory. Speckledtail chose the perfect one. The end_." Cinderpelt finished, drawing her paw over her ear.

"Frostfur, poof us to Catbucks." Yellowfang ordered.

Frostfur clapped her paws, and instantly clouds of smoke appeared.

* * *

><p>The first glow of light slowly turns to a blazing sphere peeking above the horizon. Glowing streaks of orange, scarlet, and carnation slowly illuminated the dark blue, indigo, and purple twilight sky. The colors blended together, and the faint outline of the last stars was just a shadow of the past. A gray tabby tom was curled up, laying in a mossy nest. A terrified cream-colored cat rushed in. "<strong>Jayfeather<strong>! **Leafpool**! It's raining!" She yelled.

The small brown tabby looked up; yawning, "And you are telling us this because?" she questioned.

"Because! It's not raindrops it's leaves! Some strange sort of leaves-but they're herbs! They're these ones!" Daisy meowed; panicking.

"It's not the end of the world." The gray tom-Jayfeather-grumbled.

"Stop Hyperventilating! And show us the leaves." Leafpool meowed.

Daisy scampered over to the herb store, and began pointing at bright green leaves; freshly picked only a few sunrises ago. "Daisy, that's catmint, it can't be-"Leafpool began.

"Yes it can! It's an omen! StarClan has spoken!" Jayfeather panicked, and ran out screaming: '**Omen**! StarClan has spoken! Every-cat -hide! Omen! StarClan is communicating! Hide! Omen! Omen! Omen! Omen! Hide! Fear StarClan!"

"Jayfeather! Get a hold of your self!" Lionblaze ordered; staring at his suddenly-crazy-brother. "_**No! Lilykit, do not eat that! You'll be just like Jayfeather; do you want to be running around screaming 'omen'?" **_Leafpool hissed.

"I do! I want to be magical!" Lilykit squealed, and grabbed a few leaves, "Mine! All mine!" the tiny tortoiseshell screamed, before stuffing them in her mouth. Seedkit looked at her sister before doing the same thing. And then Dewkit, Snowkit, and Amberkit, followed.

"Great StarClan, if they weren't enough hyperactive as before they are now." Brightheart sighed.

"_**Fw'ear w'me w'and w'my w'army w'of **_**w'rozen berries! " **Dewkit squeaked, from the elders den.

"Now youngin', despite yer age, you should really watch your grammar, and-oh hey look it's the Bramblestar show! Now youngin' watch: Bramblestar's going to walk out of his den; dressed up as a fairy princess! Ain't that awesome!?" Purdy looked up as Bramblestar walked out of his den, dressed in a pink two-leg thing and golden stuff on his tabby head. He had feathery wings attached to his paws.

"Look at me-e-e-e-eee-e-e-e-e-e-e! I ca -a-a-a-an-n-n-n fl-l-l-l-l-y!" Bramblestar sang, before jumping off, and landing on his fairy wings.

An orange cat-with silver paws- padded into the sheltered hollow. The awakened cats- which was about everyone since Jayfeather and the kits had woken everyone up- stopped looking and turned their gaze towards her. 'Who are you?" Berrynose asked.

"I'm-"the mysterious cat began.

"ThunderClan! There's a mysterious cat in our territory she was asking for directions- oh she's already here." Thornclaw announced.

"_She _can hear you, and my name is not mysterious cat, it's Mystic Rain of Hogwarts!"

"Why are you named 'Mystic Rain of Hogwarts'?" Berrynose questioned.

"I have my reasons."

* * *

><p><strong>First: I'm sorry, I haven't been on fanfiction for so long, I forgot everything. <strong>

**Second: You din't have to review, I owe everyone who read "The art of making fun of Warrior Cat Names" this story for a very long time. But if it won't bother you, please:Review! I worked really hard on this!**

**Third:This is**** not done, but I won't update it here on fanfiction, if you're interested in reading more you can PM me, or something like that.**

**Finally: Thanks if you read all of this! **

**xRainleaf**


End file.
